


When Animal(s) (Crackers) Attack

by mistygayy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Triple Treble - Freeform, honestly just some gay ass shit happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Imagine short person A trying to get something off the top shelf in the kitchen and falling and they’re screaming on the floor covered in animal crackers while person B is wheezing hysterically in the corner. Bonus; person C recorded the whole thing and uploaded it everywhere. --for totalbellastrash





	When Animal(s) (Crackers) Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little TT oneshot.

“Damn it, Bree!” Beca huffs as she stands on her tiptoes and stretches her arm up high for the animal crackers just beyond her reach in the top cabinet. She jumps a few times, trying to knock the box down but barely manages to touch it with her fingertips. “Just because you're a freaking giraffe, doesn't mean you have to put every fucking thing on the top shelf…” She grumbles out, reaching up one more time.

“And here I was going to help you,” Aubrey says as she appears from the living room to lean against the entrance of the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest and a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised just so. “But after that snarky little comment, you can get it yourself.”

Beca looks over her shoulder and narrows her eyes stubbornly. “That's fine. I don't need your help anyway.” She almost sticks her tongue out at the blonde, but she's not _that_ immature. With a huff, Beca moves to hop onto the counter-top, lower lip catching between teeth with the slight effort. 

Once she's on the counter, it's that moment that Chloe decides to make an entrance. “What are you two bickering about, now?”

Aubrey opens her mouth to respond, but Beca beats her to it. “About how Aubrey is discriminate against short people. Fucking giraffe legs.” Beca makes a move to turn around so her back is facing her two girlfriends.

“Immature little hobbit.” Aubrey spits back, but there's no real malice behind it.

Chloe rolls her eyes with a smirk, before she retrieves her phone from her pocket and starts filming. “Are you sure you don't want any help, Becs?”

Beca manages to pull herself to her knees, hand reaching up for the crackers. “I got it.” She grumbles out.

“Let it be known, that I offered to help.” Chloe says with an amused grin. Her girlfriend was so stubborn. “Be careful, please.” 

“I said I--” Beca is cut off before she can say anything else as her jean clad knee slips on the smooth surface of the counter. She lets out a loud yelp as she goes sailing to the ground, box of animal crackers following suit and raining down on her.

Beca's eyes are screwed shut as she just lays there for a moment,desperately hoping the earth opens up and swallows her whole. “Beca! Are-- are you okay?” Aubrey asks in a strained voice. And Beca knows she's trying really hard not to laugh.

“Becs?” Chloe hedges, and Beca suspects she's trying to hide the smirk in her voice.

“‘M Fine.” Beca finally grunts, opening her eyes to see Aubrey shaking with silent laughter before she finally can't hold it back anymore. Chloe soon joins her, laughing outright.

Beca pouts. “I'm glad you find my near death experience so amusing.” She grumbles, still laying there on the floor, surrounded by animal crackers. With a sigh, Beca picks one up off her chest and eats it.

“Don't be so dramatic, Beca.” Aubrey says, wiping a few tears from her eyes. 

Beca goes to open her mouth but she spots Chloe's phone and suddenly she's scrambling to her feet. “Chloe Grace Beale, you better not do what I think you're doing.” She warns, preparing to make a grab for the redhead. 

Chloe looks up, a mischievous smile on her face. “And---” She raises a finger dramatically. “Post!” She says, squealing when Beca makes a move to grab her. 

“Delete it!” Beca calls as she stumbles after the redhead as she makes a mad dash into the living room.

“Never!!!” Chloe yells back.

“Don't break anything!” Aubrey warns as she moves to grab a broom. “I guess I’m left to clean up the mess.” She mumbles with a roll of her eyes. “As usual.”

Just as Aubrey dumps the last bit of animal crackers into the garbage, there's a loud crash and a muffled little, “oops! Sorry, Bree!”

“Damn it, Chloe! What did I _just_ say?” Aubrey sighs as she grabs the broom again, ready to clean up another mess.


End file.
